


On top of the World

by VileVenom



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Diego is the CEO of Strex, Implied Character Death, M/M, Nazi-Nurse's headcanon DB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileVenom/pseuds/VileVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego had often wondered if Kevin actually felt anything for him, or if it was all Strex-induced by drugs.<br/>Of course it would be during the downfall of his company that he'd find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah. No happy ending here. Just...sads.
> 
> Inspired by this post:  
> http://nazi-nurse.tumblr.com/post/66031074040/how-do-you-think-that-kevin-would-react-if-diego-was-in

Diego scowled, glaring up at the crumbling ceiling, and just barely managing to side-step a chunk of falling debris before it crushed him.

Damn Night Vale, damn their ‘voice’, and damn that damnable scientist! If he’d only managed to get more information on them before he’d let his employees loose on the town, none of this would be happening.

He grunted, swirling and backpedaling just in time to avoid becoming one with the decor once more, flinching only mildly as yet another explosion went off somewhere on one of the floors above him.

He’d really never expected the scientist to come up with a plan that would be grand enough to take down Strex. Not after they’d so easily and completely taken over Desert Bluffs. Their business plan had been full proof. Right up until the radio host and scientist shot so many holes through it, it had made his head spin momentarily.

Diego had gone to the Strex offices, having heard the scientists’ plan, and was ready to take it down with little to no fuss. He hadn’t been prepared for the Night Vale residents to move their plan forward before the time he’d over heard, and have already set off several bombs, along with disabling the control collars Stex had had installed on the citizens.

Most of all, Diego had not planned on becoming trapped in his own office building, while the twenty some-odd stories above him fell down around his ears.

"Diego!" a familiar voice shouted through the noise of crumbling building, causing the CEO to turn with a start.

"Kevin?" he called back, tilting his head and stepping forward, only to back up once more as a chunk of ceiling tried to kill him.

"Diego! There you are," the usually cheerful voice sounded strained, even concerned. Diego turned to see Kevin climbing over a fallen marble pillar, hair mussed and shirt torn. His collar was nowhere to be seen.

"Get out of here," Diego snapped, waving an arm towards Kevin, motioning for him to go back the way he’d came.

"I can’t just leave you here," Kevin called back, stuck at the other end of the room; too many piles of broken furniture, dead potted plants, and computer pieces filling the room to venture further.

"Yes, you can," Diego growled, wincing as wire wiped down from the ceiling and caught him across the cheek. He cursed, and held him bleeding cheek. "Get out of here, Kevin! Get to where it’s safe!"

"But-"

"No buts! That’s an order!"

Kevin visibly wavered, his fingers moving to gently touch where his collar no longer rested. He stood his ground, opening his mouth to speak, only to shout and dive to the side as a desk fell through the ceiling.

"LEAVE," Diego all but screamed, an entire computer system crashing down into the room, blocking them from each others views.

Diego smiled faintly as he heard Kevin scream his name, backing up against a wall as another explosion went off. At least now he knew that Kevin’s feelings hadn’t been entirely fabricated by drugs and brain washing. That was a nice parting thought.

He glanced up as the last bit of stable ceiling heaved above him, a crack quickly worming its way towards the wall, and then the rest finally began to fall in. He closed his eyes, and smiled.


End file.
